You Don't Know Me
by OncerRevolution
Summary: Taking place just before the movie, teenage Elsa runs to the woods to escape the pressure to keep her powers hidden one last time, but end's up meeting someone. Is it fate that they will end up together? Or fate that her heart will be broken no matter what?


**You Don't Know Me**

****side note** **

**I'm really sick, because of course I always get sick on Christmas Break #justmyluck. Anyways, i dont write good when my head hurts this bad, But i've been very obsessed with Frozen lately and I just ad to write this, it was stuck in my head! **

"I've got to get out of here. Just for a moment. I can't stay in here like this." Elsa paced the floor. She gazed out the window, the full moon shining high between the clouds, beckoning her to come out. Leaning her forehead against the glass, she touched a finger tip to the window. Instantly, icy swirls spilled onto the window pane, and she sighs. "Just one more time out, before I stay inside forever."

Taking a deep breath, she pushes the window open, quietly climbing out and onto the balcony below. Pulling her shawl around her thin shoulders tightly, she covers her light blonde hair with her fluffy hood, her gloved hands stuffed into her pockets.

Climbing down slowly, she glances back at the castle. She watches as her parent's room lights go out, and taking a deep breath, she runs into the woods behind the castle.

After walking for almost an hour, she throws her coat off, lets her hair down, and eagerly takes off her gloves. Setting them in a neat row on a log, she takes off her shoes and sets them neatly on top of her coat. She can't hold back her laughter as she jumps onto the log. Easily balancing, she runs as fast as she can until she reaches the tip, before jumping off and into a billow of frost covered grass.

The cold wind shoves cool air into her face, but she isn't cold. She never is, when she was younger she always hid her coat when she played in the snow, for she didn't need it. She'd never take her gloves off inside, for she feared hurting Anna again.

"Just this one last time, Dad." She whispered to herself. "And i'll never come out again."

She spins her fingers through the air, icy blasts landing on the branches around her, and she laughs as the little leaves freeze into delicate spirals of blue and white.

Smirking, she touches one leaf. It crumples, shattering into tiny fragments of ice. "My touch is too cold," She swallows. "Nothing I touch is safe." She falls to her knees.

Just then, she hears a sound. Foot steps, coming near. Fast as she can, she shoves on her coat, gloves and shoes before hiding behind a clump of rocks. She peers out slowly, watching as a boy makes his way through the trees.

"Anksor, come here. Please? I know your out here." He's tall, slim. His blonde hair curls loosly on his head, and he looks through the trees with tattered gloves that show his fingers.

"Anksor! Come out, right now, you mangy dog!" He sits, and Elsa watches as he lays his face in his hands. "Please come back. You've been gone for days." His voice grows thin, and Elsa can hear the loneliness in his voice. It reminds her of her own.

"You have to come back, your the only one who understands. I don't have any other friends." Elsa feels a pang in her heart, she's leaning so far out of the rocks to hear him that she tumbles down the bank, right in front of the boy. Dizzy, she looks up and meets his deep blue eyes, and jumps back, only to land painfully on her butt.

"I am so, so sorry. I didn't mean...to, oh, I'm sorry." She stammers, suddenly embarresed to meet his eyes again.

"You scared the hell out of me." He says, leaning back on his arms. "But it's okay, really."

Elsa swallows and gives a weak smile.

"My names Gadston. Who are you?" He looks at her intensely, and she blushes.

"You mean...you don't know who I am? Are you not from around here?" She asks, shocked to find he doesn't know shes the future queen.

He looks slightly surprised. "No, i'm not. My family just moved to Arendelle."

"Oh." Elsa replies.

"So...? Whats your name?" He asks, sitting up straight.

"I'm Princ-...I'm Elsa, just, Elsa." She smiles, tucking her gloves on tighter.

"Pretty name." He smiles.

"Thank you. Your's is pretty too. I mean not pretty, handsome...I think." Elsa stutters, her words wont come to her mouth. They both laugh and he sighs heavily.

"You haven't seen, by chance, a dog around here, have you? I'm looking for mine." Gadston looks around. The clouds ahead blow over, and the bright moon's light shines even brighter. Elsa can see his freckled face, and she blushes deeper.

"Oh, no, i'm sorry." She says, looking at the ground.

"What are you doing out here, Elsa?" He stands, extending a hand towards her.

Slightly surpised he does this, she takes his hand and stands, fixing her long, braided pony tail.

"Well I...I was just..." She can't think of what to say. Telling him she was out here for the last time to escape from her powers? He'd think weird of her.

"Out for a walk?" He asks, smiling.

"Yes, a walk." She looks in his eyes, and he brushes his hair back.

"All alone? At night?" He asks.

"Yes. I mean no. I mean, yes, I came out alone."

"Oh, I see."

They both sigh.

"Well, I have to, uh, get home. My parent's will be... worried." Elsa clears her throat.

"Yes, of course. Well, If you see a dog, let me know." Gadston smiles, and turns to leave.

"I will." Elsa nods, running back to her castle, blushing the whole way.

A year later

"Elsa? Come here, please." Her mother calls, desperation in her voice.

"Yes, mother, what is it?"

"Darling, I need you to run into town. Anna needs medicine, your father isn't here, and I can't leave her alone. She's desperately sick, Elsa." Her mothers eye tear over.

"Mother, I...can't one of the staff go? Please...I'm scared." She holds her hands out, and her mother shakes her head.

"I know, sweetheart. But Anna may die without it, please, go quickly."

Elsa swallows. "Okay, mama. Ok." She turns, tucking her gloves tightly over her hands. She hasn't left the castle alone since that night she was in the woods, and she fears that if she touches something, she may hurt it.

Running into town, the night chill burns her skin, but she isn't cold. At 18 years old, it would be common for a girl in her Kingdom to run and do arrons, but for a princess, its quite rare. People call to her, bow to her, and she nods to them, embarrassed. "Conceal, don't feel it, Elsa." She whispers.

Coming to a shop, she steps inside. She buys the medicine quickly, and rushes through the front door. As she opens it, she slams into a person, knocking her off her feet. She looks up.

"Elsa?"

"Gadston." She breathes. He's taller, buffer, but his eyes glow the same deep blue. He reaches his hand out to help her up, but she refuses, getting up herself.

Suddenly, he bows. She's shocked, and waits for him to stand up.

"I didn't know you...your the princess of Arendelle? Why didn't you tell me?" He asks.

"Look, Gadston, I have to go, my sister, she's sick." She hates being rude, but she pushes past him. He runs in front of her.

"Then come here." He grabs her hand, and she pulls back, afraid she will hurt him. He frowns. "My horse, I can get you back fast." He smiles weakly.

Out of desperation, she agrees. "Ok, thank you."

Slowly, she climbs on his horse. He climbs on behind her, and she tenses, afraid of his touch. She tucks her coat around her tightly.

"I'm just going to hold onto you, ok? So you don't fall." Before she can argue, he places an arm around her waist, the other steering his horse.

To her surprise, he steers towards the woods. "Gadston, my castle is that way."

"I know, but all those people. We can get through faster." He clicks to his horse.

The whole way back, she closes her eyes. Gripping the medicine tightly, she tucks her head in her hood, and soon his horse slows, its breath huffing in the night air.

"Thank you, stay here, i'll pay you for your troubles." Elsa says, and he replies, but she doesn't catch it as she runs back inside and gives her mother the medicine.

"Mother, here, I've got it."

"Thank you, Elsa. Thank you." Her mother shuts the door, locking her out. She catches a glimpse of Anna, and swallows a hard breath.

Remember her promise, she paces back to the gate. Gadston stands there, smiling softly. She reaches her gloved hand out, prepared to drop coins into his palm.

"Elsa, I don't want that. It was a favor, not a job."

She pulls back, surprised. "Then how can I thank you? You saved my sisters life."

"You can thank me by meeting me in the woods, where we first met." He smiles.

"Gadston...I can't." She looks to the ground.

"Oh...I see. It's alright, if you don't want to." He says, and once again she can hear the loneliness of her own voice in his.

"No, you don't understand. I do want to...But I just..." She trails off.

"Its ok. I'm used to it." He smiles, and she can see the hurt in his eyes. He turns and walks away, leading his horse slowly.

"Gadston..." She reaches out to him, but she's glad he doesn't hear her. How could she explain this all to him?

Swallowing her fear, she sighs. "I know I promised one last time...but this, this has to happen, Dad." She bites her lip, and then runs into the woods.

When she arrives to the log, she prays he will be there. She waits impatiently, finally getting scared and calling his name.

"Gadston? Are you here? I'm sorry, you just don't understand..." She falls to her knees, tears forming in her eyes. "I wish I could tell you why. I wish I could tell anyone, someone. I'm sorry." She burys her face in her hands.

Suddenly, she feels a hand on her back, and she jumps away from the touch.

"Elsa? Are you ok?" Gadston sits on the log above her, his eyes full of concern.

She wipes her eyes. "You scared the hell out of me." She looks at him, and they both laugh.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." He smiles. "But really, are you okay?"

She drops her gaze. "I'm fine...I guess."

"I'm glad you came, I was hoping you would change your mind." He reaches towards her hand, but she pulls back.

"Don't touch me, please. Don't." Elsa sits on the ground.

Gadston looks hurt, and puts his hands in his pockets. "I didn''t mean anything by it, Elsa, really." He says softly.

She sighs. "I know, its not you. Its me."

"I don't understand?" He asks. She ignores him.

She closes her eyes. "I have to tell you something."

"Yes? What is it?" Gadston says hopefully, his eyes lighting up.

"I...I really like you, Gadston. I do, really. But I can't...we can't..." She says, not daring to look in is eyes.

"Why? Give me one good reason why, Elsa." He says, his voice thick.

She stands and turns, slowly walking away. "Because you don't know me. And if you did, you wouldn't want me." She drops her eyes and walks farther away. He makes her jump when he appears right in front of her.

"What are you talking about, Elsa? I don't know everything about you, but I do know you. What are you so scared of?" He searches for her eyes, but she wont meet them.

"You don't know what I'm capable of." She says softly, fear making her voice quiver. Before she can protest, he grabs her hand.

"I'm sure your capable of amazing things." Shes to tense to reply, scared that if she moves she may hurt him.

"Gadston, let go of my hand. Please." She begs him.

"Not until you look at me. Tell me whats wrong." He asks, holding her hand in both of his.

"Gadston, please. Please, please before I hurt you." She says again.

"Hurt me? Elsa, the only thing hurting me is what your saying to me." He replies.

She looks in his eyes, and quickly pulls her hand away. "I can't be with you because I'm dangerous! You don't know me, please just leave me be." She says. Sighing, she walks away once more.

Suddenly, he wraps his long arms around her, spinning her, grabbing her hands, accidentally removing her gloves. She shoves her hands in her pockets, but its too late. Ice shoots from her finer tips, barely missing his head, wrapping around the trees behind him. He stares, in shock.

"See?" Tears stream down her face. "I told you! Now you know, so please, just leave me alone!"

He comes close to her, handing her her gloves. She stands, waiting for him to reply. He just looks in her eyes.

"What? I told you, I'm dangerous!" Elsa screams at him.

She's shocked when he smiles. "I don't want to be someone who walks away from something I know is special."

She blushes. "You mean, your not scared?"

"Of course not. Our differences teach us that were special, Elsa. Your gift...its special." Gadston come closer, putting his arms around her waist.

"Everyone I know fears me because of it. Even Me...I fear myself. Why aren't you scared of me?" She asks, disbelieving.

"Because, Elsa, I'm not scared of something and someone as beautiful as you." He swallows. "And because I want to spend as much time with you as I can."

"What...what do you mean?" She asks, concerned.

"I have to leave the Kingdom soon. Its my fathers orders. You see were poor, we always have been. I have to find a job somewhere...I have to support my family." He says.

"So your going to leave me." Elsa says, her heart tightening.

"I don't have a choice, Elsa. I'm sorry. Lets just spend this time together, ok?" He says.

Elsa swallows back tears. "Ok, Gadston. Ok."

five years later

A gentle breeze flows freely through the castle, for all the windows are open on Anna's request. Elsa paces gently through the halls, twirling her light blonde hair through her finger tips. Suddenly, Anna bumps into her, and she jumps.

"Oh, Anna, its you. You scared me." Elsa laughs.

Anna giggles. "I'm sorry. But, listen, there's someone I'd like you to meet, okay?"

Elsa raises a brow. "Anna...what do you mean? I'm the Queen, I know everyone in the Kingdom."

Anna chews her lip. "Not this person! He's a cousin, of Kristoff."

"Oh, Anna. You know I don't...I mean I don't need...no, I don't want to meet a man right now." Elsa swallows.

Anna sighs. "Please? For me?"

"I'm sorry, but no. I'm way too busy caring for the Kingdom, Anna, I don't have time for men."

Anna laughs. "Fine, fine."

When Anna walks away, Elsa paces to her room. She pulls out a little box, tucked away in a drawer hidden in her closet. Opening the lock, she smiles. A picture of a curly headed boy smiles back at her, standing next to her younger self.

"If only I had you, Gadston. Then everything would be perfect."

A tear drips down her cheek.


End file.
